bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginrei Kuchiki
is Byakuya Kuchiki's grandfather. A century before the start of the series he was the Captain of the 6th Division and the head of the Kuchiki family, Byakuya succeeded him in both. Appearance He has the appearance of an old man with slate gray eyes, a white mustache, and long white hair. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei. He wears a short-sleeved captain's haori and fingerless black gloves that cover the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers. He, however, does not wear the aristocratic hair piece that Byakuya does. Personality Ginrei Kuchiki is the 27th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Ginrei acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people. He is also extremely calm, and is noticably quiet, rarely speaking unless to make his intentions known or make a point. He is noted at being extremely patient and not given to rash actions and disdains it as a flaw in others. He believes that power must be respected and mastered and that those incapable of knowing their own heart are not capable of mastery of their own power.Bleach anime; Episode 250 Ginrei is a very perceptive man and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and can see the skill or potential in others and what they must do to attain that fullness of that potential. Ginrei strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He would sooner work within the confines of the system than engage in actions that would disrupt the balance of law, even if he believes that something is unjust or wrong. History Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Ginrei was present several centuries ago during a rebellion that caused a civil war in Soul Society. He kept his son-in-law Kōga Kuchiki as a somewhat a protege and grew concerned at his continued reliance on his Zanpakutō's power. He was present when Kōga was praised for his actions as helping to further the cause of the victory by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He would later in his office ask Kōga why he would face the rebel forces alone to which he was told that Kōga believed that he would be able to handle the rebels with just his Zanpakutō and himself as combatants. Upon hearing this, Ginrei told him that when one is granted great power, the most important part of mastering it is his heart. Kōga remains confused until Ginrei further explains that those who have great power must know how to control their own power, and sometimes be controlled by the power. In order to truly create such a relationship, it is necessary to have a strong heart that keeps one from becoming overconfident. He then told Kōga that he was well aware of how great his power was, but he still lacked the heart to master it. He later watched alongside Captain-Commander Yamamoto as Kōga achieves another victory against the rebels. Afterwards in his office, Kōga gives his status report, but Ginrei keeps his back to him and doesn't respond. Later that day Ginrei is approached by his daughter who tells him of her concern that Kōga is changing; Ginrei tells her not to worry about him and that he is a smart man with power vastly superior to his own and that he only needs to time to fully understand that. Sometime later, Kōga is given leadership over a special contingent under the order of Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When he presented the news to Ginrei, he expected his father-in-law to be thrilled and proud for him, but Ginrei plainly tells him that he makes sure to not dirty their family name. Ginrei goes on to tell him not to misinterpret the Captain-Commander's intentions. Not long after becoming the head of this new special force, Kōga is set up by a faction on his side not wanting him to claim victory in the civil war. When they proceeded to frame him and arrest him, he stood to face them. Ginrei appeared and asked what had transpired; the faction leaders told him what "supposedly" took place, but Ginrei wasn't convinced. The testimony of one of the critically injured victims sealed Kōga's fate. Kōga then tries to swear his innocence, but to no avail. He prepared to fight, but Ginrei asked him stand down and accept imprisonment for the time being. Later that night, Ginrei approached an imprisoned Kōga telling him that a verdict has been decided. Kōga was to be suspended from his Gotei 13 Seat for the next 100 years, and that his Zanpakutō, Muramasa, is a threat to the peace of Soul Society, and thus its powers will be nullified. When Kōga asks Ginrei if he actually believes them, Ginrei states that he didn't believe any of the accusations against him, but he has to understand what is happening. Ginrei states that those in position of power have a problem with his Muramasa and its ability. He further explains that they aren't afraid of Kōga himself, but of Muramasa getting out of control. Kōga was confused at this issue, but Ginrei explained that he told him before that a person with great power must have a strong heart. Kōga had been too confident and reliant with his Zanpakutō's powers, thus he has rushed into all his conflicts not realizing the repercussions of his actions. Ginrei told him that Captain-Commander Yamamoto was concerned he would lose control thus the reason he gave him the position as "Captain of the Secret Contingent". Kōga explains that he had been framed, but Ginrei notes that it was Kōga's own overconfidence that caused his current predicament. Ginrei then told the upset Kōga to calm himself as there was still time before the sentence was to be carried out and must be patient. Ginrei leaves to find a way to fix the situation before it could get worse.Bleach anime; Episode 250, Account only took place in the anime Much to Ginrei's dismay, Kōga broke out of jail and killed the men responsible for his framing. Ginrei later found him and tried to pursued Kōga to pay for his crimes, but Kōga instead had a mental breakdown, causing him to view all in Soul Society as jealous of his power and enemies that must be killed. After Kōga's assault on Soul Society reached crisis levels, Ginrei worked with Yamamoto to finally seal Kōga away. Much of the victory was thanks to Kōga's disharmony with his Zanpakuto, making Kōga unable to access Muramasa's power.Bleach anime; Episode 251 Turn Back the Pendulum Approximately 110 years ago, Ginrei, as Captain of the 6th Division, was present at the promotion ceremony with the other captains as the newly-appointed 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara arrives to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 6 A couple of days, later Ginrei arrives at the Kuchiki estate and watched his grandson, Byakuya train. He congratulates Byakuya on his skill at swordsmanship. Byakuya is surprised to see his grandfather noting that he has come to stay at the estate rather then the Sixth Divison barracks. He then tells Byakuya that someone has come to visit and play with, at first Byakuya is confused as to who it was until he sees that it is Yoruichi Shihōin, Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander of the Special Forces. With Ginrei being the Head of the Kuchiki Family and Yoruichi being the Head of the Shihōin Family, they are well-connected and Yoruichi has been somewhat a playmate to the reluctant Byakuya. Ginrei watches as the two argue and enter into a competitive game of tag, using shunpo. He appears to be exasperated by Byakuya's rash and hot-headed nature, mentioning that he'd be a great leader if he'd only learn to control himself.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 9-14 Nine years later, Ginrei is present at an emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When Captain-Commander Yamamoto decides to create an investigation team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members, he orders Ginrei to guard Seireitei alongside 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 6 Powers & Abilities Flash Steps Expert: As a former captain he is shown capable of using flash steps with expert skill.Bleach anime; Episode 250 Kidō Expert: As a former captain, Ginrei has capable skill in Kidō, being able to effectively use low-level Kidō without incantation.Bleach anime; Episode 251 Keen Intellect: Ginrei is a very intelligent man. He is able to quickly determined the basics behind an opponent's power and its weakness. He can also use this information to quickly create an effective counter. Immense Spiritual Energy: As a former head of a noble clan and captain, Ginrei has great spiritual energy. His energy and control over it is great enough to repel powerful hypnotic spells.Bleach anime; Episode 251 Zanpakutō The name of Ginrei's Zanpakutō is unknown, but its appearance is greatly similar to Byakuya's Senbonzakura, with a rectangular hilt and white handle. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed References Navigation de:Ginrei Kuchiki es:Ginrei Kuchiki Category: Characters Category: Shinigami captains Category: Shinigami Category: Male Category: Former Shinigami Captains